


Some Omega to Love

by Queen_of_Mischief



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega/Alpha/Alpha, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: Queen were just starting out as a band, with three Alphas and one Omega, at the time that was pretty risky but it made the band the most memorable of the decades.





	1. 1. How it all started

_Pairings: Freddie Mercury X Roger Taylor X Brian May X John Deacon, Alpha X Omega X Alpha X Alpha_

_Warnings: swearing, smuttiness galore (both in real life and in the mind), polyamorous relationship (if you don’t like that you can not read this), and later on some fights._

_Words: 997_

_A/N: okay, here it is the long awaited Alpha/Omega Queen fanfic that I have teased everyone about. Now you can imagine this as the original queen or as the BoRhap Queen either one works for this story, please enjoy and don’t forget to reblog or heart this story and send me in requests for oneshots on my main._

 

They weren’t sure how it all started, there they were just a small successful pub band which just happened to feature three Alphas and an unmated Omega. Now there are rock legends in a world wide known band, Queen, and the Alphas have marked their Omega between the three of them. The press can say all they want about how ‘unique’ their relationship is but let’s see where it all began for them.

 

Freddie ‘Bulsara’ Mercury was one of the first to figure out his feelings, well his girlfriend at the time, Mary Austin, saw how he felt, even if he didn’t know at the time, and made the decision to breakup with him but stay his closest friend. Now he is an admittedly strange Alpha, many have stated how he is as pretty as an Omega but has the personality of an Alpha, he could tell that the drummer known as Roger Taylor was an Omega from the first scent he smelt from his natural omega perfume. But he realized how in love he was with this little Omega, even if they were the same height, was when Freddie had the idea to open a stall at the Kensington Markets, Roger jumped on board with his idea and together they had their own shop filled with second hand nick nacks, different fabrics and most importantly clothes and accessories. And Roger loved to try on the clothes before selling them and show them off to his friends, Freddie, Brian and John who all found his fashion shows cute, and when he goes into their stall changing rooms to do so, Freddie can’t help but move the mirror they placed, to spy on women in the changing room of the stall beside them, and moved it so that he could watch Roger’s beautiful, thin and certainly desired body as he changed into outrages fashion choices, he also loved how Roger agrees to go out with Freddie just for drinks and each other’s company.

 

Brian May, a more traditional Alpha, gifted with his lanky body with tall legs and incredibly curly hair, he had know the Omega longer than the others, since they were in a band together before Queen, called Smile. And truthfully he couldn’t tell you what made him love Roger, he was just an infectious person to be around and could make anyone having a bad day have a better one. To Brian, Roger remind him of a fox, always looking for a good time and never knowing if he has good intentions or not with his devious look in his eyes and his innocent smile that fools all. He believes the moment he fell in love was after they had all moved in together into a four bedroom flat to save money and one day he was feeling particularly stressed due to money troubles and his education that he yelled at Roger out of frustration and instead of being upset or mad Roger just smiled and said ‘this is why sex was invented’ it was absolutely stupid and made no sense but it made Brian laugh so much that the others were worried Roger broke Brian’s Brain and from that day on Brian just noticed little things about Roger and that’s when he knew that his perfect Omega was his band mate.

 

John Deacon didn’t look or really act like a normal Alpha, he was as pretty as an Omega and was very soft spoken for one too, but he was a true Alpha at heart and the others knew this. John was the last person you would expect to be in a band, even to him and as the youngest person in the band it was hard for him to find his rhythm within the band. And there he was, Roger Taylor with his mission to help the poor, quiet Alpha which is how John came to love this insane Omega. They were definitely close being the youngest of the band and often had secret jokes that Freddie and Brian honestly hated at first but now think it’s the cutest thing ever, Roger was even the person who first started to call John Deaky as a cute nickname and soon the whole band called him by that name and he felt closer to them than ever before.

 

Finally, Roger Taylor, now you wouldn’t expect an Omega to be a drummer in a band no matter how big or small but Roger Taylor definitely was an Omega, he was small, very thin looking and actually was mistaken for a woman more than once, he doesn’t know if it’s his feminine looking body or the fact that he like Freddie liked to have his beautiful blonde locks down. He couldn’t believe his luck when he was friends with a handsome Alpha like Brian but now to be mates with not only him but also with equally handsome men like Freddie Mercury and John Deacon was something of an Omega dream to him. With Brian it was love at first sight, who wouldn’t love a tall Alpha who is also a genius and he loved watching Brian’s hands and his long fingers move along his guitar as he plays. John was an interesting case and he loved not being the youngest and how playful John was for an Alpha, John also had a habit of dancing around to the music as they play and when you are behind the drums it’s nice to have something to look at while you play, especially when the one you are watching is Freddie Mercury in his outrageously skin tight attire, Roger normally has to go and take care of his erection after each show, with an ass like his, can you blame Roger. In the year of 1974, they had to deal with enough troubles due to bad management, money troubles and were just starting their arrangement with their love life, let’s see how their future as a band goes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold spring morning for the small pub band known as Queen, which is why the unnaturally beautiful Omega cuddled closer to his Alphas. “Why does it have to be morning?” He moaned in despair as he smelt his Alpha’s calming scent while another pair of lips start kissing his neck “ honestly Roger if you and Fred didn’t get pissed drunk last night then you wouldn’t be feeling like shit” his curly haired Alpha berates wrapping his hands around Roger and the man, Freddie, still kissing his neck. “Don’t worry darling we can spend all day in bed and I can take you over and over agai-” “aren’t you both working at your stall today” John sassed, interrupting Freddie’s sexual whispers, as he laid on the other side of the sleepy Omega, causing the other Alpha to groan “and then afterwards we are going to Trident Studios to continue working on that second Album” Brian stated knowing that he was annoying Freddie even more. Meanwhile despite their loud voices Roger stayed curled up to John’s side, nose in his long hair and an ambition to stay in bed all day long, “well since I know you three I guess I’ll have to make breakfast again” sighed Brian unconvincingly as they all knew he would rather be cooking then leave it up to Freddie or Roger. As he left Roger turned over into Freddie’s body, who shared a smile with John over his body before John left the bed to use the bathroom before breakfast. “It’s so cold” Roger whined missing the heat “I know little one but we can’t stay in bed all day, no matter how much we want to” Freddie said looking down as his Omega looks up through sleepy eyes “I know” he whined and Freddie kissed his head as John came out into the room “morning Rog,” he kissed him good morning “,do you want Freddie or Brian or I to help you get ready?” “Just leave to me Deacy, you are already ready and will be leaving soon to get to school while Brian will get into the bathroom and then leave to the library for study. Leaving Roger and I to leave together to Kensington” Freddie explained to him. Deacy agreed and left the room to get Breakfast at the same time Brian came into the room “now I have set aside breakfast for the both of you so no cooking and don’t forget that we have to go to Tridant to record more of our second album alright” both sleepy men said yes and the tall Alpha went to the bathroom and got ready for the day and then afterwards he left with John in tow leaving Freddie in charge.

 

“Time to get up” He clapped to gained Roger’s attention as he leapt out of bed before choosing to carry the Omega as he not only undressed them both but also got them washed in the shower. Roger decided to tease Freddie to hopefully get more time in bed, nuzzling against Freddie and small kisses against his neck “nice try but no luck darling” was his reply to his persistence mate and after that was able to clean him in peace. Still wrapped in his fluffy towel Freddie tore through their shared closet and decided to have Roger wear his signature gold flower jacket and black slick pants while Freddie wore a simple red top, rainbow suspenders and jeans with platform shoes, and with their signature jewellery such as Freddie’s rings and Roger wearing his silver choker and long necklace, when they decided they were fabulous they ate breakfast and left the apartment.

 

*time skip*

The boys are now currently recording Seven Seas Of Rye at Tridant studios, they have been there for four hours and they are starting to feel it. “Tea  Break! I don’t care what you say Fred! But we all deserve a break” “alright darling no need to be a drama queen about it,” Freddie replied into the microphone “,I’m going for a fag anyone wanna come?” He asked the others but only John left with him to smoke outside while Brian got them their teas, leaving Roger in the room by himself which he used that time to tune his drums. Roger had been humming a new song he was thinking of sharing with the boys as he continued to tune and bang against his drums when he heard the door to the studio open up, at first thought he might have thought it was Brian coming back but one whiff of something that definitely wasn’t Brain’s Oakey, wooden and old book signature scent, but instead smelt whiskey, old, skunk which was obviously one of their managers it didn’t matter which one they were both utter arseholes. “You know you should feel lucky,” Norma Sheffield started slowly walking closer to the drummer “,not many Omegas get chances like these nowadays, and it’s even rarer for them to be drummers in the band or really anything more than groupies of the band.” Roger felt Norman’s vulture like eyes watching him, undressing him before looking up at the man stopping right in front of him smirking like a dam perv “it’s also hard to believe that a fine Omega such as yourself is still unmarked” Norman grinned as his hands caresses Roger’s fine hair and pale, markless neck before he pulled away and stood up to appear more on his level, “I don’t need a mark to show who I’m with” Roger spats out making Norma scoff “pathetic, Alphas are suppose to mark what’s there’s, to enforce their dominance upon the Omega and fight off any who refuse even if it means forcing themselves upon weak, little Omegas like you!” He shoves the drummer against the wall, making Roger gasp and giving the Alpha the chance to force a kiss to his lips and silence or atleast muffle any screams. Using his body to pin the younger Omega whilst his hands got busy undressing him, Roger tried to wiggle, push and kick at the man but that only seemed to make the Alpha more aroused, at this point Roger had tears running down his face as Norman took that moment to grope his cock through his boxers. It was at this moment that Freddie and John waltzed into the room and were shocked to find Norman on Roger,  Brian walked in after and upon looking the scene he drops the tray of teas and immediately he runs towards the group alongside Freddie who chooses to pull Norman off of Roger, as he weeps in Brian’s arms whilst Deaky, still in shock watches as Freddie starts to beat up their manager “Fred! Stop! We don’t have time for this look at Rog!” He implores the singer who pauses his massacre and once he sees how frighten ad traumatised Roger is agrees with John and the band quickly run to the van, Brian who has been carrying Roger throws the keys to John “John you’re gonna need to drive!” The bassist doesn’t argue and hops into the front seat followed by Freddie as his passenger and Brian and Roger in the back.

  
  


John must have ran a few stop signs and red lights with how reckless and fast he was driving, the others didn’t care or say anything about it as after he parked the car they all ran inside. Brian took sat Roger in his lap as he plan5s himself in the armchair, John has a distraught look on his face whilst Freddie paced in front of them as Roger continued to silently cry. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Freddie repeats over again quietly still trying to process what he say, “Freddie please stop you’re giving me a headache” Brian quietly asks the fuming Alpha “Oh I’m so sorry Darling if I’m giving you a headache but I’m still trying to wrap my head around how we found our Manager try to force himself on Roger!” Came the angry yet sarcastic reply of the front man, Brian rolling his eyes “well what do you want me to do Fred?” “Well why don’t we leave them then” “Freddie you know we can’t do that” “Excuse me do you even care about Roger?” “Don’t question my emotions Fred! I’m still trying to calm him down!” “Guys-“ “will the two of you just shut up?!” A furious Omega interrupts Deaky’s quiet comment, jumping to stand in front of his band mates, “I was almost raped today and now you both are fighting over staying with those pricks! I can’t believe you, both of you!,” he pauses his rant to wipes his eyes with his sleeve “,if it happens once it will happen again and again the problem isn’t finding the one decent manager that doesn’t take advantage of Omegas to work with the problem is you there and the fact that you won’t bloody mark me! I honestly don’t care about why you lot won’t let me show off the marks of the loves of my life I just want to have something to tell all the other Alphas to fuck off! But perhaps we should talk about this arrangement of ours” he quietly finishes walking off to their room and locking himself inside. The room was silent until “the Sheffield’s are shit, but before we do anything about him we have a traumatised Omega on our hands” John said looking into the eyes of his fellow Alphas as they figure out what needs to be done next.

 


	3. making things alittle better (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Freddie Mercury X Roger Taylor X Brian May X John Deacon, Alpha X Omega X Alpha X Alpha  
> Warnings: swearing, smuttiness galore (both in real life and in the mind), polyamorous relationship (if you don’t like that you can not read this), and later on some fights.  
> Words:  
> A/N: Now you can imagine this as the original queen or as the BoRhap Queen either one works for this story,

After that explosive argument John had left the others to comfort the Omega, in times like these that John and Roger often stayed together since they were the youngest and understood how to make each other relax. With three gentle knocks Roger opened the door, waited for John to walk through the door before locking it closed again. When he was sure that the others would stay out Roger dove into his Alpha’s arms and John simply held him, not a word was needed, John then lifted Roger into his arms and takes him into the ensuite bathroom, knowing that Roger would like to wash this experience off his body and out of his mind for good.

 

Outside Freddie was still trying to make sense of what roger said whilst Brian was reading a book on Omegas. “I just don’t get it, it was Roger who said he didn’t want to be marked in the first place” “Freddie to be fair things were different back then, we weren’t on the rise to be famous, hell we could barely afford to keep playing but here we are now”. Freddie still had questions and fears “but the world has never had an Omega with three Alphas” Brian had a comeback for that too “the world hasn’t had a band with an Omega drummer too and not to mention that the Omega is a male with three male Alphas, also unheard of but look at us Freddie, breaking all the barriers, and look at it from Roger’s perspective sure we agreed to be mates but the mating was never full our scents don’t last on him without the full marking. It’s not just about us it’s about him too and I say we talk it out before making any big decisions like changing our manager.” “we do need a new one though, one that pays us” “of course, yes Fred but later not now” they agreed. 

 

Inside John had Roger laid in front of him in the bath and was brushing his wet hands through Roger’s tangles. “Thanks Deaky for this” Rog couldn’t help but say “no thanks needed I’m just doing what a loving Alpha should”, Rog turned so he was facing John and rested his head on his arms, “why do you love me?” John shook his head “I still don’t understand why you keep asking but very well. You are too cute for your own good and you know that, I loved you from the time we first met I was so shy because you had me blinded by how beautiful you were and when you speak with passion I can’t help but smile because when you are happy everyone else is happy” Deaky ended his speech with a kiss, making Roger blush “I think we should get out before you get too pruny”. Roger’s face grew sour as John got out then lifted Rog out, wrapping them both up and making sure they weren’t dripping before John went to unlock the door, Rog followed up until the bed as he sat there waiting for Freddie and Brian. John opens up the door and sees Freddie and Brian by the door, and he lets them inside the room, Freddie sits down beside Roger and starts petting his head, John sits on the other side of him, and Brian stands in front of the three of them taking the lead of head Alpha. Roger felt at ease when he was surrounded by his Alphas’ scents, Brian kneels down in front of Roger as he starts “now Roger you remember how when we first got together and said that we would gladly be your Alphas but you didn’t want to be marked for fear of how your family and the fans would see us?” Roger nods laying his head in Freddie’s shoulder “since there have been some new developments we wanted to know if you wanted to change your answer from before and let us all mark you” his face creased in confusion “but aren’t you guys worried how everyone will see us?” “Darling your safety is the only thing that matters to us, if anybody doesn’t like our love for each other then they can fuck themselves” “Freddie is right, this arrangement is between the four of us and i wiuld love to mark you if it will help keep you safe from incidents like these”. Roger thought over John and Freddie’s words and he couldn’t help but agree yes this is between them but he didn’t want to be defined by his trait, however looking at their compassion filled eyes he knew that finally being marked will finally complete their group. “I want to be marked by you but how are we gonna do this if there are three of you” Freddie smirked running his hand through roger’s golden curls before grabbing a hold of it and pulling the young omega to face him “darling let us deal with that while you get lost in the pleasure”. 

 

{the long awaited smuttiness, for those who don’t like it skip to the next set of brackets. For those who stayed i hope you enjoyed}

 

Freddie put all of his love and passion for the omega into the kiss he gave him, Roger was in bliss that he didn’t notice until he felt two lips attached to his neck, biting him softly making Roger moan and Freddie uses that to slip his tongue into his mouth, showing his dominance. John licked and bit Roger’s neck but stayed away from his mating glands to save them for later, brian stayed off to the side watching his omega lose control, he couldn’t help but rub the growing erection he had, pausing his actions he decided that the mating should get started now and he unwrapped Roger from the towel John had put around him.

 

Whining when Freddie and John stopped their actions, the omega grew surprised when the three Alphas pulled him to lay in the middle of the bed but then they turned their advances onto each other and not Roger. Brian helped Freddie take off his shirt, kissing up his chest Brian sniffed Freddie’s intoxicating Alpha scent and John stayed behind him rubbing his hard, clothed cock into Freddie’s backside as he undoes his pants. Roger continued to whine and moan watching his three Alphas, Freddie noticed his struggles to not touch himself, a rule which Freddie had set out for him, and he gave the other two kisses to their lips before he let them continue to undress him whilst he looked at Roger “oh look at you such a needy, little omega we have here, you want daddy to mark you don’t you, make you ours forever” The Omega nodded “then wait for daddy to get ready without whining like a good boy”. Obeying his Alpha’s commands it wasn’t long before Freddie was ready and immediately moved to lay above Roger, and despite being the same height looking into Freddie’s eyes darkened with arousal and his full alpha mode, Roger felt so small and he loved it. John and brian continued their dance filled with heavy moans and taking off their clothes while they waited till Freddie called for them.

 

Freddie growled as he sniffed Roger’s neck, smelling his scent and hearing Rog moan when he licks his mating gland. Naked and horny John and Brian moved into position, John sitting at the top of the bed and grabbing a hold of Roger’s arms and Brian sat by his feet, holding them tight and freddie continued to tease Roger. The omega was so horny and decided to have some fun and tease his Alphas back, tilting his head back he took John by surprise when he put his lips around John’s cock, Freddie and Brian get alerted to this by John’s moans and Brian grabs Roger’s cock to get him to stop. When Roger lets go Freddie grabs a hold of his face “now my precious darling this is all for you and I’m too far gone to stop no so please be good for us” the omega nods and Freddie smiles widely going back to Roger’s neck and Brian checks Roger’s hole and notices how slick it is “he’s ready Freddie” he tells him licking his fingers, his Alpha side taking over as he scoops up more for John to have and Freddie lines himself up against Roger’s hole “it’s alright Rog, it will only hurt for a second” Deaky even in Alpha mode chooses to take care of his Omega. Freddie licks his lips and kisses his spot on Roger’s neck and he bites down on his neck as he plunges himself in his hole, Roger’s screams at the first feeling turns to moans and mewls as the alpha continues to move himself as he felt Roger’s blood he licks the newly made Alpha mark. Noticing how hard their Omega is Brian takes little charge and rubs his hand along Rog’s cock, making him moan louder as his climax was getting close, Freddie feels his climax coming on so he bites the same mark as he cums inside of roger as he cums on his chest thanks to Brian.

 

Freddie stayed still until he felt himself empty and he gently pulls out and switches places with Brian after getting a warm towel to wipe his dick clean as the second Alpha licks at Roger’s nipples getting the Omega hard again in no time. The Alphas also decided to change their position so they flipped Roger onto his belly and Freddie laid by his legs taking Roger’s cock into his mouth and Brian licked the other side of his neck while John plays with Roger’s hair. Roger moans as Brian enters him without any hassle, biting down his unmarked side and Freddie deep throating the omega, this sensory overload makes Rog’s orgasm come quicker than before as Brian helps his ride it out before he cums inside of him too. After a few minutes Brian then pulls out and cleans himself as John pulls Roger to sit up and nuzzles his neck licking over Brian’s and Freddie’s prominent marks making him moan.

 

The other two Alphas sit back and watch as John pulls Roger up and brings him down onto his hard cock, both of them a moaning mess and John, after choosing to place his mark above Brian’s bites and marks Roger as his as well and after two thrusts they both cum at the same time and lay down still connected as Roger after being satisfied to the max falls asleep snuggling Deaky.

 

{Smut over for now}

 

Freddie and Brian help John pull out and clean him up, notices how their combined releases leak out of Roger before they too clean him up and then lay down protectively around their newly marked Omega. In their minds, they are glad that Roger wasn’t in heat currently as things would be very complicated for everyone.


End file.
